


Milkshakes

by Dappled_san



Category: GTAV, Grand - Fandom
Genre: F/M, gta v - Freeform, trevor philips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappled_san/pseuds/Dappled_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wrote this because I'm missing my Grandfather a whole lot and I need some comfort. I also wanted to give a go at Trevor's soft side, because he seems like he can be a sweetheart when he wants to be lol. I tried to keep him in character, so I hope I did a good job..</p><p>It's short, and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot wrong with this, but IDC. I wanted to write, and I did.. I like my little emotional story so it's good enough for me.

Milkshakes

It was our thing. Our little thing that Every time we were together one of us showed up with a milkshakes. We'd sit and talk while enjoying them..He was my best friend, and that was our thing.

Now he's gone. He's been gone for years but the pain is still so real.. It didn't matter. I didn't even know why I was still talking about it to him.. He for once looked like he cared, I actually had Trevor's attention. It's not my fault he found me like this..

" Listen, it's not your problem. Nothing can be done about it anyway..just..go back to whatever it is you were doing.." I grumbled, waving him off while trying to keep my cool. He was surprisingly quiet, not saying a word as he looked down at me. Eventually he got down and settled at my side. I just snorted, burying my head into my knees as I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. 

" I know that feeling you have."

" What..?" I lifted my head and looked at him.

" I said, I know that fucking feeling you have. Jesus..you got shit in your ears?"

"No, no I heard you.. I just..I guess I forgot. You thought you lost Michael.." That was different.. He still had Mike, me..? My grandfather died like 6 years ago.. He wasn't hiding off somewhere.. He was dead, gone..

"Trev, you got lucky.. My granddad,..he..there's no coming back from being actually dead.." I missed him, so much. It doesn't matter now, all I could do was morn for him.. 

"Yeah I fuckin' understand that smart ass.." He started, his face hardening before actually growing soft, "But..."

I looked at him with curiosity gleaming in my eyes..As I watched him I noticed how uncomfortable he was getting since his other hand was rubbing the back of his neck.

" But?"

He threw me a sharp glance before letting out a sigh. His eyes fell and he swallowed hard.. 

" But..You..you know I'm here when you need me..since yah know..you were always here for me.. " his voice died off towards the end of his sentence and he eyes once again wondered somewhere else..

I smiled softly at him. All the times he'd come back to Sandy shores in an out rage or just oozing out sobs for god knows why.. I would hold him..sometimes against his will, but other times? He happily took the embrace and just sit there with me.. Patricia was right.. Trevor cared, and he cared a whole lot...eh sometimes anyway. 

" He would've liked you."

His head perked up and he looked at me again finally.. "What?"

I playfully elbowed him "Now who has shit in his ears."

"Shit Tiff, just.. Ugh!" He was getting fidgety and I could sense his frustration..

"Okay okay god.. My Grandfather..he would've really liked you." I told him softly, smiling at him as he sat at my side on his stairs that led out the small porch of his trailer. He didn't move, nor did he even glance over at me and I felt my grin fade.. I must've pushed too many buttons. I was proven wrong when I felt two heavy arms pull me in for a hug.

"I bet he would've lovedd me.." He muttered, I simply chuckled knowing for a fact my grandpa would find him interesting..

"Yeah..he would.." I grinned as I leaned into the hug, actually being held after a long time of being the shoulder he cried on felt nice.. I loved his soft side, a side only Patricia saw.. Now I was being blessed I guess..

"Hey Trev?" I asked softly. His response was a rumble that came from his chest in a questioning hm?

"Can we..um..go for a drive? Just us? Maybe we could go down to a store or something I don't care..I just like sitting with you in your truck bullshitting.."

The older man chuckled, I could feel him shake his head at me, "Shit Tiff, you are one weird girl you know that?" I nodded my head, grinning like an idiot. " okay, since I'm feelin' kinda nice..and you didn't seem to piss me off today; Fine.. We can go for a drive. Just promise me you won't go cryin' again..? I'm suppose to be the emotional nut case, not you."

" fine fine.. I promise." I would probably end up crying again.. But at the moment I didn't care. I just listened, still being held by Trevor as he went on..

"..And if you're extra good.." He stated, softly,

"We can stop for milkshakes."


End file.
